


Overwork yourself to get the guy

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged Up, Autism, Bathtub Sex, Eating Disorders, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Self Harm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans!pidge, Vaginal Sex, happy birthday pidge, hunk is a sweet heart, keith being a dad, like a few years aged up, more fluffy than smuty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge is tired and Hunk wants to help him relax. Pidge learns that maybe not eating his food can get him at least one good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi im Andy I wrote this at 3:45 bc hoLY SHIT ITS PIDGE'S BIRTHDAY  
> Please comment your thoughts!! This is my first voltron fic so I'd love to hear what you want next (:

Pidge cursed himself for reworking the castles systems to simulate seasons. It was much too humid for the smallest paladin to function and he could hardly focus on his tinkering. He wrapped up his arms with bandages, as usual, but only wore his binder and boxers. His bony figure was out on display as he typed code after code in, trying to break down the system of a galara droid he insisted they had to bring aboard. Coran claimed it was simply space junk, and wasn't anything to marvel over. Pidge won the alien over with a promise of new information on the galara. He was realizing now how hard that would be. Ticks passed as the paladin overworked himself. He could hear his friends passing the room to gaze in quietly, only walking away when they didn't get a response. The only one to legitimately interrupt was Keith, who walked over to the desk with an unamused look on his face. "It's cruel, what you're doing." Keith mumbled. Pidge looked up from his work. "In what way is working on getting more information on the Enemy 'cruel'?" He spat, unknowing of how horrible that sounded till they heard Keith hiss softly. "Not that. I meant what you're doing to yourself. It's been hours and you haven't even looked up from that screen, you'll boil your eyes right out of your head." Keith insisted, pulling at the smaller paladin's chair. Pidge smirked, giving a chuckle. "When did you become Shiro?" He asked, face unmoving from his screen. "If I'm being honest with you, Hunk sent me. He's worried." Keith mumbled. Pidge stopped at that notion.

Pidge thought quietly about their mindless actions while they had worked. He knew the exact question Hunk wanted to know the answer to, and the words echoed in his head. _What time did you last eat?_  Pidge shifted uncomfortably, tugging at his binder. He was glad it was a tank top, hiding that part of himself was simply for the better. "Tell him 8:45, he'll know what it means." Pidge mumbled before turning back to his work, humming softly. Keith didn't understand, but took it as the green paladin wanting to be alone. He left the room quietly. Pidge waited for what he knew was coming, soon the vents of the castle radiated the smell of his favorite- Bündnernusstorte. Dammit. He knew how unhealthy the treat was, but every time he smelled it he was immediately drawn to it. It smelled like home, like earth. Pidge cursed under his breath as he realized Hunk was bating him. The fact that it was working is what pissed him off. He stood from his chair, storming his way to the kitchen with a bright red face. Hunk was just pulling the pastries out of the oven as the small paladin walked in, giving a worried look. Pidge crossed his arms. "Damn you and your stupidly good cooking." Pidge mumbled, rushing forward to the pan. Hunk effectively slapped Pidge's hand when he reached for the food, huffing. "You don't get to not eat like this and then go for the food when you know it'll burn you." Hunk remarked, removing his oven mitts. Pidge gave a strangled noise of frustration.

"Seriously, Pidge. Why do you keep doing this?" Hunk asked, voice so hurt and worrisome it brought a cringe to Pidge's face. He shook his head. "I was just focused on my work, alright? I didn't do it on purpose this time." Pidge insisted. Pidge had grown up in a Swiss household. He was raised on two extremes, home made hunk or healthy foods. Now, when he lived at home it was a healthy mix, but he tipped the scale after the Kerberos mission. His mother fell ill, and couldn't cook like she used to. Pidge made do with his own food, witch was terrible. So he eventually developed the habit of simply not eating, to the point were he was down right embarrassed to eat in front of other people. Doctor's called it some sort of disorder, one Pidge didn't bother to remember the name for, since it was just added to a list of other problems he was burdened with. ADD, Panic disorder, Autism, OCD. The eating disorder came with PTSD, witch he could only assume was heightened with this sudden paladin thing. He shouldn't say sudden, after all it had been years now. Battles were something that came naturally. Still, the scars hurt and didn't always heal. Pidge's thinking was interrupted by Hunk wrapping his arms around the smaller paladin. Pidge's first reaction was to tense up, unmoving and upset from the sudden touch. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to ask," Hunk mumbled, pulling away. He was quickly forced back into a death grip from his small friend. He wrapped his arms around his teammate.

"I miss home." Pidge mumbled softly. The route of his problems over all was his home, the birthplace of such a freak of nature was something to be feared. It had been years but Pidge could clearly remember his home, the garden, his dog... his brother. His family. He hiccuped into Hunk's chest, small body beginning to shake. "I miss Gunther, I miss Matt, I miss my dad-" Pidge rambled, Hunk's gentle squeeze bringing them to a stop. He sighed softly, a frown setting into his face as he felt Pidge cry against his chest. It was rare to see Pidge at a weak point, yet here they were. Hunk bent down to kiss Pidge's head, something he found himself doing more often. He smiled weakly at the smaller paladin. "Pidge.. listen. Let me take care of you tonight, ok? Please. Just relax. You won't be alone." Hunk insisted, a cautious grin on his face. When Pidge sniffled and looked up at him he could feel his heart skip beats. "You.. you really want to do that?" Pidge asked, confusion in his eyes. Hunk gave his friend a loving gaze. "Because you're important to me, and I know being alone could kill you right now." Hunk mumbled. Pidge gave a small giggle, rolling his eyes. He would never admit it out loud but when Hunk instead to dote on him like this he could feel his heart soar and his stomach to flips. Something about those gorgeous amber eyes and honey sweet voice drove Pidge to submission in almost every issue. 'No' was not a word in Pidge's vocabulary when it came to Hunk.

The much taller man slowly moved the food off of the pan and onto two plates, leaning on the counter quietly. He helped Pidge sit next to him on the cold surface, hearing the smaller squeak as the chill touched her thighs. Hunk put his hand on one of them lovingly to soothe the other into taking his first bite. Pidge did so without hesitation, the support of Hunk being all he needed to enjoy eating. He tried not to be so vile with his food as he shoveled it down his throat. It wasn't like his mom's cooking, but it was so god damn close that every bite had Pidge smiling brighter. Hunk ate too, but he was distracted by the other. Watching those green eyes light up was his favorite pastime. "I know my food won't ever match your moms, but-" He started, Pidge interrupting him. "It won't match my mom's food because you're not my mom, and I don't need you to be. I need you to be Hunk, don't think I want anything else." Pidge gave a small smile as he spoke, leaning closer to his friend. Hunk leaned forward in return, as it felt like the right thing to do. Both him and Pidge went in for a kiss, resulting in a clash of heads and noses that was rather painful. Pidge squeaked and pulled back quickly, Hunk rubbing his nose and whimpering. Both of them stared at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. Pidge tried to keep still, but his laughing always caused his hips to wiggle around and hands to curl into tight balls. It was a weird reaction his body had to happiness, to tense up and move around. Hunk watched affectionately at the mannerism.

"Cute," He mumbled, moving closer. Pidge shook his head, cutting off his laughter as he realized they were originally going for a kiss. "Alright, you lean in this time." Pidge whispered. Hunk nodded, positioned between Pidge's legs on the counter. Pidge reached his hight, even a little taller when he was sat on the counter. Hunk leaned up, tilting his head to press his lips to the green paladin's. Pidge's arms wrapped around Hunk's neck as he balled up his hands again, squirming. His body had no idea what to do with such joy. Hunk found it impossibly cute, slowly pulling from the kiss to smile up at Pidge. "Can I hold your hands?" He asked happily, Pidge gleefully complying and intertwining his fingers with Hunk's. The yellow paladin's obvious reaction was to pull the tiny hands up and look at them affectionately. They fit so well in his own, yet looked out of place. The pale, freckled, and dry surface mixed with bright green nail polish stood out on his own soft, darkly colored hands. Not to mention how tiny Pidge's hands were, at least compared to his. He kissed his friends palms, drawing a giggle out of the beautiful strawberry blonde. Hunk gave a grin, speaking softly as to not startle Pidge. "Um.. if it's ok with you, I'd.. I'd like to see your arms. Clean them." Hunk mumbled. The subject of Pidge's arms was always sensitive, as the smaller still had issues with an addiction to self harm. It was a twisted thing with him, he'd imagine he was taking pain for a team mate, or someone he loved.. he romanticized it in the moment, but afterward would always feel ashamed of the cuts. Hunk found out in their first weeks on the castle, catching Pidge in the act. He'd expected Hunk to scream and get mad, but instead the paladin got a look of sympathy and sadness on his face. Pidge remembered that day so clearly because of how Hunk cleaned his arms for him. Gentle, slow, soothing. He treated Pidge like royalty, something the other knew his acts did not warrant. It became a routine at some point, Hunk would do his cleaning at least once a weak, but would always stop at the shoulder.

Pidge permitted Hunk to clean his arms again, letting the other lift him and carry him from the kitchen. They had a run in, Allura walking down the hall as the two turned the corner. Hunk stopped in his tracks and Pidge nearly stopped breathing. Allura didn't seem surprised however, simply nodding to them before walking off. Pidge and Hunk gave each other looks before Hunk continued to walk. He escorted Pidge to one of the larger rooms in the castle, one with an attached bathroom and large bed. He set his dear companion on the hard counter in the bathroom before starting the bath. Pidge gave a confused look. "W.. what.. uh.." he mumbled, cheeks growing hot. Hunk gave a calm noise, taking the green paladin's hands in his own. "I told you, I want to pamper you. You do not have to do anything by yourself tonight if you do not want to." He cooed lovingly. Pidge melted at the words, eyes full of love as his heart went a flutter. He gave a small nod of approval before Hunk slipped his head band and vest off, slowly turning his attention to Pidge's arms. He unwrapped the bandages slowly, making sure the gauze under them weren't taped down before lifting off the cotton. He tried not to dwell on the fresh wounds, and focused on how few there were. He gave a cautious smile at Pidge. "I'm proud of you." He mumbled, kissing his palms again. Pidge could kiss this man over and over, and still melt at the praise he received. It made him want to change and be a better person, something he rarely ever felt. Hunk seemed pleased at the awkward noise Pidge made as his palms were kissed. Hunk slowly pulled away after removing the coverings from Pidge's stick thin arms. He removed his shirt slowly, showing his soft body. Hunk stayed chubby, no matter the training or strength. He didn't mind it as much as he used to, as he grew up with his teammates he had to focus more on not dying. Pidge had never minded her friend's weight or his body, and as they grew he began to admire it. Hunk stood awkwardly, motioning at Pidge. The smaller paladin quickly realized he should've been taking off his own clothing as well, tugging up the relatively loose bottom of his binder. As he reached the top he worked his way through, wiggling and squirming from the tight fabric.

With the binder off, Pidge suddenly felt a rush of cold air. The humidity of the castle was something he wish stuck with his now unclothed upper half. He covered his chest quickly, Hunk's eyes widening. "Hey, hey, don't hide it." He insisted, moving forward. "I knew." He mused, smiling. Pidge raised an eyebrow. "How? I- do.. do I not.. look the part..?" He asked quietly. Hunk's hands were on his cheeks in a instant, holding his face close. "You look like a man, Pidge, don't worry. I.. I just remember Katie." He said softly. Pidge frowned at the name, turning his head to press his nose to Hunk's hand. He received a happy smile from the other. "I don't miss her. I much prefer my Pidge." He praised, kissing Pidge's chin. The green paladin's eyes averted as the praise sent chills down his back. Hunk looked at him lovingly, Pidge giving a nod to permit him to go on. Hunk took his hands away to remove his own pants and boxer shorts. Pidge tried not to pry or stare. Hunk was beautiful, his thighs were soft and pressed against each other in the most beautiful way, stretch marks making paths on the dark skin they lay on. Pidge found himself staring. Hunk hadn't.. prepared, obviously, witch was good. Pidge wanted to know him and Hunk were both on the edge of their seats as to what was going to happen next. Hunk gently lifted Pidge from the counter and set him down, kneeling down gently. He put his hands on his teammate's hips, holding the fabric waistline of Pidge's boxers gently. "Hold on," Pidge asked, taking a deep breath. Hunk was quick to comply, moving his hands to hold onto Pidge's own. Pidge gave deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He was insecure about his breasts, but even more so about his.. lower half. Not because of dysphoria, or that he wanted a dick, because if he was being honest he was fine without one. Growing up he'd been taught no one should see that part of you without a wedding ring of some kind.

Pidge knew him and Hunk were anything but married, and he knew this went against his own morals, but he was oddly ok with that. He gave a gentle nod, letting Hunk slowly tug the boxer's down. Pidge held his shoulders and stepped out of them. His own thighs didn't touch perfectly like Hunk's, no, Pidge's thighs were an inch apart. He was bowlegged, and his feet naturally pointed inward. Hunk's eyes lit up with affection as he turned the water off in the bath. He slowly took Pidge's hand again, smiling. "Do you want some help getting in?" He asked softly. Pidge smiled but politely declined, stepping into the tub without a problem. He sat down in the warm, perfect water. He moved forward to the front of the tub, Hunk getting in behind him. When the water settled Hunk had Pidge lean against his chest. He was glad Alteans had weird bathtubs now, he simply had to mumble what he wanted for the tub to produce it. "Washcloth and gentle soap." He uttered, the bathtub easily producing a small bottle of soap and a green colored washcloth. Pidge gave a smile. "Remind me to study how this thug does that.." he mumbled. Hunk nodded with a chuckle, popping the container of soap open to pour a bit of it's contents onto the cloth. Pidge already knew what to do, offering an aft slowly. Hunk kissed his friend's shoulder affectionately, mumbling gentle praise as he pressed the soapy cloth onto the irritated and angry skin. Pidge winced, but relaxed as he adapted to the feeling. Once one arm was done, Hunk rinsed off Pidge's arm happily. "You did so good, you're doing great." He mumbled, pressing kisses into the nape of Pidge's neck. Pidge couldn't help but let a struggled and happy noise as such a sensitive spot was kissed. He lifted his other arm, Hunk repeating the process. The cloth found its way around Pidge, washing his arms, back and legs.

Proceeding with caution, Hunk spoke softly. "May.. uh, may I clean your chest, too?" He asked gently. Pidge nodded slowly, smiling softly and leaning more into Hunk. He hooked his arms under Pidge's, hands wrapping around the other as he once again got the cloth sudsy. He gently placed it on Pidge's collar bone first, gently waving it over skin and applying the lightest of pressure. He was cautious on the attention he gave to Pidge's breasts, only briefly running the cloth over with light pressure. When Pidge gave a smile he did it again, adding a little more attention to Pidge's soft nipples. He drew moan out of his companion. He hesitated before hearing Pidge speak. "K.. keep going.." he mumbled, tense. Hunk nodded, applying a bit more pressure to the sensitive nubs. Pidge grew louder with his whines, hips shaking again with a new kind of excitement. Hunk tried to focus on just letting Pidge enjoy himself, but never the less found himself getting hard. He averted his eyes as he played curiously with Pidge's nipples. It was fascinating, like little buttons. If he pressed them just right Pidge would make different noises. He didn't realize what he was doing till Pidge pressed against him, speaking in a desperate manner. "Hunk. Hunk please." He mumbled. Hunk glanced at the other, one hand staying to toy with Pidge's left breast while the other reached down under the water. He tested first, pressing a finger to Pidge's growth first. When a loud squeak came from the other, Hunk moved to toy the small, swollen clit between his fingers. Pidge squirmed in excitement, huffing softly. "Oh, oh Jesus..." he mumbled, back arching against his partner. Hunk didn't say anything yet, pressing loving and happy kisses into Pidge's soft skin. He sucked lightly, leaving small marks on the smaller paladin's neck. He moved his fingers gently, making sure not to tug too hard on the small growth. With movement came loud noises from Pidge, who was slowly loosing his control. He grunted lightly, moving to grind against Hunk. This earned a moan, something that made Pidge smile excitedly. He could get addicted to that sound, fast. Hunk bit his lip. "C.. can.. uh.. can I, y'know.." he mumbled. Pidge nodded. "Yes, yeah, of course." Pidge cooed in response.

With permission, Hunk slowly pushed his finger into Pidge. Jesus Christ, Pidge was very tight. It made him think the smaller man hadn't even touched himself before. Then again, it could've been because two of Pidge's fingers were equal to one of Hunk's. He slowly moved his hand, careful to keep his actual finger still. He didn't want to startle his lover. Pidge groaned, repeating Hunk's name over and over. Hunk smiled gently. "So good baby boy, you're doing so good." Hunk mumbled. "You're my good little boy, huh?" He questioned, curling his finger gently. Pidge gasped, nodding quickly. "Ah, oh- oh fuck.." Pidge rambled, warmth pooling in her stomach. "F.. forget the fingers, j.. just go for it- I'll be fine, please!" Pidge begged. Hunk didn't have to be told twice. He lifted his lover gently, pushing into his tightness. He pushed two fingers into Pidge's mouth to quiet him. Pidge sucked immediately as Hunk pushed himself into the hilt. The curses that came out around his fingers made him smile, as did the warmness he felt with Pidge around him. "S.. so tight..." Hunk praised, "You're gorgeous like this, so beautiful." His voice faltered as he felt Pidge move himself. Slowly the green paladin moved himself up and down on Hunk's dick, huffing and sucking on his fingers. Hunk couldn't hear himself but he was pretty sure he mimicked the loud, lewd noises that came from his lover. "Good boy, just like that baby." Hunk praised. He pressed loving kisses on Pidge's shoulders as he moved up and down in fast, panicked circles. Pidge moved like his life depended on it, now sucking loudly and sloppily on three of Hunk's fingers. It was hard to tell when Pidge came, or it would've been without the high pitched scream and seized up body. God, from hearing that Hunk was sure someone would think Pidge just got killed. He wanted to make a dick joke at that thought but knew he'd probably get slapped for it. He came a short while after Pidge, the smaller body slumped and overstimulated.

Hunk allowed himself to stay inside Pidge for a while, till the water ran cold. He slowly pulled out of his partner, who whined in soreness. First times could hurt, something Hunk knew was true for those with a vaginal area. Something about hymens? He didn't really care about that now, he just knew Pidge was tired and aching. He lifted his Pidge gently, getting him tried with a large and fluffy towel. He did the same to himself, putting his own boxers on before slipping Pidge's boxers onto him. Pidge giggled softly, noting that they wore similar patterned boxers to one another. Hunk let the smaller wear his shirt, witch was significantly too big for them. Pidge enjoyed it anyway, hurrying his face into the neckline and breathing in the scent of sugar and vanilla that Hunk produced onto his clothes. The action was enough to earn a shower of kisses from Hunk, who scooped his little lion up and took him to bed. He curled up with the other, pressing kisses into Pidge's hair. Pidge cooed, falling asleep within an instant. Hunk spooned with his lover quietly, chuckling. He couldn't believe the other had really forgotten what day it was.

"Happy Birthday, Pidge." Hunk mumbled as he dosed off, a small smile on his face.


End file.
